requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kohlberg
Did you say no? Which of the following most closely fits your reasoning? #Heinz should not steal the medicine because he would consequently be put in prison, which would mean he is a bad person. #Heinz should not steal the medicine because prison is an awful place, and he would probably experience anguish over a jail cell more than his wife's death. #Heinz should not steal the drug because stealing is bad and he is not a criminal; he tried to do everything he could without breaking the law, you cannot blame him. #Heinz should not steal the medicine because the law prohibits stealing, making it illegal. #Heinz should not steal the medicine because the scientist has a right to compensation. Even if his wife is sick, it does not make his actions right. #Heinz should not steal the medicine because others may need the medicine just as badly, and their lives are equally important. Did you say yes? Which of the following most closely fits your reasoning? #Heinz should steal the medicine because it is only worth $200, not how much the druggist wanted for it. Heinz had even offered to pay for it and was not stealing anything else. #Heinz should steal the medicine because he will be much happier if he saves his wife, even if he will have to serve a prison sentence. #Heinz should steal the medicine because his wife expects it; he wants to be a good husband. #Heinz should steal the drug for his wife but also take the prescribed punishment for the crime as well as paying the druggist what he is owed. Criminals cannot just run around without regard for the law; actions have consequences. #Heinz should steal the medicine because everyone has a right to choose life, regardless of the law. #Heinz should steal the medicine, because saving a human life is a more fundamental value than the property rights of another person. If your reason was closest to 1''', you are guided by '''obedience. The consequences of an action determine whether it's good or bad. An action is morally wrong because the perpetrator gets punished. If your reason was closest to 2''', you are guided by '''self-interest. You decide what's right or wrong based on what's in the individual's best interest. 'An eye for an eye', or 'You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours'. If your reason was closest to 3''', you are guided by '''conformity. You decide what's good and bad based on how you think others will respond to you. You want to be liked and thought well of, or you want to be feared and respected. People's intentions alter how you judge their actions. If your reason was closest to 4''', you are guided by '''law and order. You believe a functioning society requires people to play by the rules. Willingness to take responsibility for one's actions earns your respect. If your reason was closest to 5''', you are guided by '''the social contract. Laws are designed to promote what is good - defined as that which achieves the greatest good for the greatest number of people - but situational exceptions very much exist. In those instances, the law should not stand in the way of what is right. If your reason was closest to 6''', you are guided by '''universal ethical principles. You believe laws are valid only insofar as they are grounded in justice, and a commitment to justice carries with it an obligation to disobey unjust laws. An action cannot be determined to be 'right' or 'wrong' without imagining yourself in that person's shoes, believing what they believe to be true.